7th Year at Hogwarts (Part One)
by HogwartsSexlife
Summary: 7th Year at Hogwarts means parties, sex and fun. Part one is just the train ride. But send me reviews with couples you want to see because this will be going until the end of the year!


7th Year at Hogwarts (Part One)

By: Jessica

Summary: What goes on at Hogwarts at an M rated level ;)

All credit for the characters goes to JK Rowling 100% (I just make them do bad things)

Platform 9 ¾ was cool and crisp and filled with the sounds of hooting owls and squeaky trolleys as Draco Malfoy shoved his way into the busy train and scared a few second years out of his favourite compartment. The twelve year olds hurried away quickly looking terrified. Draco, followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy tossed their trunks casually into their compartment before settling down in their seats: Crabbe, then Goyle, then Draco with Pansy edging her way on to his lap with Blaise on their other side.

Blaise immediately launched into counting out how many sluts he fucked that summer, where as Pansy whispered into Draco's ear how she only thought of him the whole summer. 'Fuck,' Draco thought to himself 'she is such a needy slut' for Draco himself new that she had slept with so many guys that even she lost count.

The relationship of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson was complicated. Malfoy was like a sex king and would sleep around as much as he wanted and would treat Pansy like shit. Pansy was completely in love with Draco and they both knew it so when he would do that she would get pissed and would go fuck someone to make Draco jealous. Of course he wouldn't care and she would crawl back to him and the cycle would repeat itself.

Draco tuned out the others as he recalled a sexy hookup with a maid named Angelica in his house the other day. _She was cleaning his room as he came in naked after a shower "Oh Mister Malfoy!" she gasped "I - I had no idea that you were – I'm so sorry – I - I'm so embarrassed" she started to hurry out of the room but Malfoy reached the door first. He locked the door and gave the 8-year-older-than-him maid his sexy smile and said "it's me who should be sorry, sorry that I didn't do this earlier." With that he picked her up and set her on his bed. _

_He slowly unbuttoned Angelica's top. She had nothing but shock on her face. Her unclasped her innocent white bra and tossed it aside. _

_He lay his naked body on her half naked body and kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue intertwining with hers before exploring the rest of her mouth. She now had he eyes closed and was definitely enjoying it. _

_Meanwhile his hands had found what her shirt was covering. Her large breasts were the only thing stopping his body from lying flat on her. He grabbed fistfuls of her mounds and squeezed, weighing out her size. She was at least a C-cup. He then found her nipples. He rubbed them and her lips parted from his as she moaned. "You like that don't you" he said. She moaned in reply. _

_He moved his kisses to her neck, then down her shoulders to her breasts. He put one in his mouth and sucked it gently while rubbing the other. He then switched and sucked the other one while rubbing the previous one. He kept it up until both became hard. _

_He kissed down her flat stomach until he reached her skirt. He unzipped it and slid it off her. He then kissed around her blue lacey panties. He slowly took two fingers and slid them under the underwear and fingered her clit. She was moaning now and begging him to put his fingers in her. He smirked "You're a slut, aren't you" She didn't answer; she just moaned and begged for his fingers. "Only sluts need my fingers, Are you a slut?" He demanded. "I'm a slut! I'm a slut!" she shrieked. "Exactly" he smiled then showed two fingers in her. She moaned and cried out for more fingers. Draco obliged and soon four fingers were coming in and out of her. "I'm cumming!" she called. _

_Her juices poured out of her and on to Draco's fingers. He pushed aside her panties put his head on to her pussy and lapped up her juices. He then put his fingers that were still covered with cum into her mouth. She licked it eagerly. _

_By now Draco's dick was straight out and throbbing. He reached down ripped off her panties looked her in the eye and traced her pussy with his member. She begged him for cock._

_He gently went into her tight hole and then came out. He started to go faster and harder. _

"_Who do you belong to?" he called again and again until she answered "You, I belong to you!" _

_He changed his angle and hit her sensitive spot. She moaned and gasped. She cummed again. _

_He could feel an orgasm coming. He pulled out his dick and pointed it at her. She opened her mouth and he sprayed her mouth, neck, tits, face and hair. He then got up threw her, her clothes and told her to leave. _

_Before she exited he asked her "who do you belong to?" "You" she whispered._

Pansy turned around on her seat and crawled on Draco's lap with one leg on either side of his legs and with their noses an inch apart. She fingered his chest and leaned towards him to kiss him. He shoved her chest roughly so that she fell painfully on her butt on the ground with her legs apart revealing her black thong to everyone. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned to Draco and cried "I hate you Malfoy!" She burst out of the room. Draco and the others laughed.

Meanwhile in the neighboring compartment Harry was chilling with Luna seeing as though Ron and Hermione had prefect duties and Neville and Ginny were a couple and were currently making out noisily across the hall.

Harry was in a foul mood seeing as though he usually relied on Ginny for a fuck when he needed one but cant now that she had a boyfriend. His member craved sex and he would find it.

He turned his attention to Luna. She was strange but she would do. He took the Quibbler out of her hands.

Luna's eyes widened "can I help you Harry"

"Yes you can" Harry said. He pulled her close

She looked confused as he reached down and pulled down her skirt.

"Have you ever had cock Luna?" he asked as he pulled off her panties and started undoing his own pants.

She nodded slowly as his 10" dick fell out. Her eyes widened as she dropped to her knees.

She took the cock and grabbed its base. She kissed its top making it spring up. She then licked its underside and focused on its sensitive places making him go crazy.

He couldn't take it anymore. He laid her down on the seat and inserted himself roughly in her and just went faster and harder. Her gasps of pain and surprise soon turned to moans as they continued. Se arched her back to meet his hips. Her cum soon was dripping out then mingled with his cum. He didn't care.

He flipped her around so that she was on her hands and knees "you ever had a cock in your other hole?"

She shook her head and said no.

He put his cock in her ass went in slowly. Her face twisted in pain. He continued slowly and gently, trying to be easy on her. When she was used to it he went faster. His hips slapping against her jiggling ass. She cried out. He felt himself about to cum. He pulled himself out and sprayed her.

They both got up and put on their pants. Luna wiped cum out of her hair and picked up her magazine just as the candy lady came saying "anything from the trolley?"

This was my first Fanfiction ever. Tell me what you think. I want to do from the beginning of the 7th year until the end so any people you want together just tell me, If there were any grammatical or spelling errors tell me. Please don't be mean only constructive criticism!


End file.
